The Heart is a Lonely Hunter
by Anorelei
Summary: A Stowaway from the Heart: Part 2. The sequel to the alternate story. The self-proclaimed Saiyan & Human rebels return to Earth hoping to rebuild their lives anew. But the pursuit of one angry Saiyan Prince may prove to be the least of their concerns...
1. Chapter 1: Hostile Ground

**The Heart is a Lonely Hunter  
><strong>

**_(A Stowaway from the Heart: Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Soooooooooo… hi there ^.^<em>_ It's been a long, long, long time since I updated (Wow, was it really July 2010!), but alas, I only have a combination of life and writer's block to blame and none of that is very interesting at all._

_So! If you've stumbled upon this fic, and you're wondering what the heck I'm rambling on about, then please let me explain before you delve any further:_

_**! **__This fan fiction is a continuation of events / sequel to __**'A Stowaway from the Heart' **__which I highly suggest you read before going any further here. __**!**_

_Yup, rather than continue the story within that thread though, I felt like a nice, clean slate might encourage me to finally finish the story completely. New year, new start and all that jazz. _

_For any new readers that do want to brave the second part of the story without reading stowaway, please be forgiving of non-canon characterisations that have developed. Goku is probably the biggest change as far as canon persona's go. Also, be aware of the mature subject matter that will inevitably creep in somewhere. It's rated 'M' for a reason people!_

_You may have also stumbled across 'Beyond Science', another incomplete pet project in this alternate fanfic universe. It's still very much a work in progress that I do intend to finish, but putting that fic before this one turned out to be a slight failure on my part. More of a huge failure in fact. Writer's block really does suck. So I guess I've realised that I always wanted to finish this story rather than get bogged down in perfecting prequels. I'll finish Bulma and Vegeta's prequel when the timing is feels better. Right now, it's just not happening as easily as I'd like it to._

_Well then, with all that said, here it is at long last. A promise is a promise, and I really hope that at least one of my original readers manages to find their way back here! I can't promise quick updates (I am currently sick with the flu which prompted me to actually sit down properly and start writing again - yay!), but I can promise an eventual finale to the story. So once again, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I (hope to) enjoy writing it._

_~ Anorelei  
>x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hostile Ground<strong>

Earth, like many planets throughout the Universe, had been subject to many 'visitors' over the years. Once upon a time, there was the arrival of a strange, green humanoid creature - who certainly fit the bill of any stereotypical alien description. His oval white spacecraft may have been spotted by the avid star watcher's telescope, or detected by astrologist's computers across the globe that would spark a deeper interest in the watchers beyond the stars. But only a select chosen few would know how, after a much lesser known 'war' across the planet, ironically; this so-called 'Namekian' would come to be known as the Earth's great Kami deity. There would be others who mostly drifted by, too cowardly or anxious to penetrate the Earth's atmosphere any further than required. Peaceful watchers who were simply curious of the Galaxies far, far away from their own home. Yet unfortunately, following the more recent, world-wide invasion of hostiles capable of turning into great Ape-like monstrosities; humans no longer welcomed the idea of 'visitors'. To visit the skies unannounced, was to step onto human territory without permission. To visit, was to invade. To invade, automatically labelled the offensive party an enemy.

So, when the Red Ribbon Army satellites detected the impending presence of an unidentified object approaching Planet Earth one late Friday afternoon; naturally a 'Code Yellow' status was immediately activated. Soldiers almost robotically leapt from their cabin bunks to be instantly armed to the teeth in the latest armour and weaponry. Meanwhile, mechanical beasts stirred with the whirling of digital commands imputing 'stun target!' and 'kill the hostile!' orders. But those yellow warning signals would soon turn blood red as the scientists zoomed in on the approaching ship. In unison, they identified it as a similar design to those that adorned the pages of history books. More importantly; the ship evoked the more recent and painful memories of survivors seeking revenge.

"It's S-S-S-Saiyan!" Stammered one, leaning back in his chair in wide-eyed disbelief. Another was quick to hammer his palm down on the large, appropriately coloured button.

"RED ALERT!"

As sirens and alarums spread like wildfire throughout the red ribbon army base, deep down in the more top secret depths of the compound however, was a far more alarming calm. A smartly dressed secretary moved through a silent, empty corridor to the board room at the very end. Her black, patent heels clattering on the polished, red and white marble floor. The sealed red envelope in her right hand contained important new documents that were sure to sway the mood of the meeting held within the room. As the double doors opened to reveal the usual, long table in polished red marble, so too was it apparent how the most prestigious members of the base were already conveniently gathered. Each row of seats occupied by various officials whose eyes dared not stray from the current speaker at the north end of the great table. Similarly, her cold and calculating blue eyes refused to register the arrival of the secretary. Instead, her smooth speech was uninterrupted save for the pause of her pale, slender long fingers brushing several sleek, platinum blonde strands away from her left, angular cheek.

"In conclusion: Public support may be down by 3.84%, but we anticipated at least point 6% more on average. I therefore propose that we plan a new strategy that will raise the percentage in order to attain our overall target mass."

"Here here!" The board room chorused in a variety of male tones followed by the clap of at least eight palms together. Only now, did the speaker address the outcast of the meeting.

"_Yes_?"

"Sorry to disturb," the woman simply said. Only after an accepting nod did she move towards the female authority to who she presented the sealed envelope. With her delivery complete, the secretary made her swift exit. But only when the doors were sealed shut again, did the speaker tear open the message with the slide of one, immaculately polished red nail down the seal. A single, white A4 paper was pulled out to the tune of anxiously still silence. One man cleared his parched throat, while another scratched at a knotted muscle behind his ear. Only one other remained as calm as the woman in charge; a dark-haired male at the southern end of the table.

"It would seem," the woman finally spoke after scanning abnormally fast down the length of the document. "That our new strategy comes to us, rather than us, to it." The riddle met with varied frowns and unsure glances, but all that mattered from then on, was the knowing stare shared between two almost identical twins.

"What news, sister?" Unknown to the rest, the pair spoke only to each other through means that went beyond their human appearance. The only tell-tale sign of their mental discourse was the glazing of their eyes like reflective glass. No souls to be found behind those empty windows.

"Their Planet may be gone, but they yet live."

"Saiyans?"

"Yes."

"What to do with a pest that refuses extermination?"

"The only thing we can do; use it to our advantage -"

" - Until further means reveal themselves." The pair mentally chuckled in unison at their shared thoughts.

"Precisely." Disconnecting the mind link, the blonde female re-addressed the rest of the board.

"You must excuse me, but Doctor Gero must know of these developments immediately." Extending her hand, she gestured to the young man sitting directly opposite her. "Please allow Doctor Ju Nan to continue in my absence."

The Generals and other officials nodded. The woman had a way about her that few, if any, dared to question.

Back on the upper levels where standard workers and soldiers awaited authorisation to continue with Code Red, a signal was finally given. With the alarms silenced as suddenly as they'd started, the bewildered navigators now stared at their still blinking screens.

"A.. b-blip?" Questioned one.

"No," her neighbour corrected. "I still have the ship in range."

"I don't understand!" Cried another, hammering commands into his unresponsive console. "The ship will break orbit any second! Why? - Why don't we act?"

"Wait! Direct orders from below incoming." Silence immediately spread throughout the previously chaotic room. Only the casual yet repetitive 'bleep' of computers lamented the anxieties of each listener.

"It says: c-continue to monitor the craft and ensure it's… ensure it's safe landing."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?"<p>

The so-called 'safe landing' hadn't exactly been her finest to date, but to Bulma Brief's defence; it was only 3% her fault. The rest was down to the Saiyan Elite who managed the yokel as poorly as he managed interaction with humans. Fortunately, it wasn't a crash landing per se, but she was pretty sure that the spacecraft wasn't meant to wind up sitting so perfectly on-top of what used to be a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere…

"GOKU you Baka!" At least someone was more than okay, as the shrill voice of one very angry dark-haired woman shook the cockpit. "I said you could land _by_ my house not ON IT! Baka - Baka - BAKA!"

With each raging insult from the unstoppable ChiChi came a thump to the back of 'Goku's' head. Whether the Saiyan truly felt pain or not was neither here or there; the sheer fact that he allowed the human woman to strike him was strange enough. Gohan, the unlikely pair's first born son, could only watch in wide-eyed disbelief. His father, the great Kakarot, reduced to being battered by a human woman! It was sheer comedy, and it seemed he wasn't the only onlooker biting back their amusement at such a sight. The other Earth woman sitting in the navigator's chair was fervently biting her lower lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

"Like I said; if you'd just let me steer -" One steel glare from the victim however, and Capsule Corp's rightful heiress to raise her palms defensively and stray away from causing any further argument instead. "Okay - Okay! _Whatever_."

"That's enough ChiChi," the so-called elite tried to reason with his wife. Catching her next blow by the wrist, he tentatively chuckled at her wild growls. "We made it here safely, right? I'll… build you a new house!"

Gohan could only blink in further astonishment. Maybe one of those feeble thumps had actually done some harm to his father's head after all?

"Y-You will?" The only half-sure, almost dopey nod was suddenly answered by an ecstatic, heartfelt cry. "OOOOOH!" Followed by arms being flung around Goku's neck and merry laughter all around. "My dear, sweet sweet Goku! You're so so good to meeee."

At which point, both Gohan and Bulma took the more amorous squeezing of poor Goku's neck as their cue to _very_ swiftly leave the cockpit. A still slightly dazed Bulma made a beeline for her own son's cabin where she was sure to find both Trunks and Goten no doubt up to some mischief. That left Gohan to follow his keen senses further down the corridor.

It came to no surprise to him when he found the door to the cabin he shared with one other, left recently open. The material contents within disturbed by the rough landing, but devoid of any biological, living and breathing presence. Instead, he only need follow the distinctive smell of fresh and cool air seeping rapidly into the ship. Then, the closer he got to the target, the more his senses picked up. First the tweeting of birds, and then, the roar of the wind across rollicking waves below his very feet. Soon enough, he only need step down the slope, past the open gape of the cargo bay doors, until crisp blades of rich, emerald green grass welcomed the soles of his boots.

But no sight was more beautiful however, than the female figure standing at the very edge of the cliff face ahead of him. Hair like ink being written amidst a clear blue sky, spelling teasing and tantalising words to him. In silent seconds he crossed the gap, until aching palms reached to cup the curving of hips that fit so perfectly in his grasp. He heard her smiling sigh as the arch of her back felt the touch of his chest. Hands circling round then to complete the embrace, joining together at her stomach where he could pull her closer against him.

"I should've known you'd be out here already," he spoke his thoughts out loud in his usual, smoothly gruff voice. She didn't protest to his claim over her. Instead, she rested her head back and closed her eyes once more. Of course she'd ran down the corridor and bolted out the cargo doors once she was sure the ship had landed on the Earth's soil. She needed to breathe fresh air again; and she didn't care how corny that made her seem.

"Gohan," her euphoric tone almost sung his rather human name. Her mere voice forced him to squeeze tighter while firm lips snuck a pressing kiss against the exposed, slightly strained arch of her neck. "Mmm… Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

The light graze of his teeth oddly tickled, but her light giggle was short-lived. "Because if I am, then I _really_ don't want to wake up."

"It's no dream Videl," he finally replied, enjoying the shape of her name upon his tongue. In an ecstatic twirl, her body twisted from the waist and feet until she faced him properly. Her joy transferred as they locked lips to fill him with the swell of happiness she felt at being home again. A place that he soon hoped to call 'home' as genuinely as she did.

While the young lovers enjoyed their first moments reunited on Earth together, two other natives of the planet found their feet on the beloved home soil again. The plan had been to take refuge in the mountains until further plans were made. ChiChi had offered her childhood home at Fry-Pan Mountain as that temporary refuge, but also with the ulterior motive of salvaging what remained of her human life there. Material things that could never truly be replaced. For example; the frying pan she'd used to assault the Saiyan invader who came to be her life-long mate. Or the quilt that had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations, which she'd hoped to pass down to her own daughter some day.

'_So much for that idea,' _thought the now older woman as she stepped down from the Saiyan craft. How Goku had managed to land the ship completely on her house was beyond her, but she was convinced that it wasn't on purpose. She'd come to see that he didn't really possess a single malicious or evil bone in him. Accidents were bound to happen and well, she'd long since learnt to always look on the bright side. Therefore, the destruction of her old house was no exception to that rule.

'_Well, I suppose it was going to be too small for all of us anyway.' _Smiling to herself, the calmer woman tucked windswept dark tresses behind her ear and begun to appreciate the fact that she was still breathing along with the rest of her reunited family. At long last, she felt like the mother she was meant to be. Being back on Earth was just the icing on top of one, very large cake.

Bulma meanwhile, had other more pressing matters to think about than what the breeze felt like on her skin. Or that familiar smell of the sea and untouched nature - not like she'd ever really cared for all that 'stuff'. How could she appreciate it now either, when two scrappers shot out from behind her to run dangerously close over to the cliff edge.

"Trunks! I told you to be careful already! And that means you too Goten - What will I tell your mother if you fell?"

It was no use though; the boys were at an age where they'd do what they wanted to sate their juvenile curiosities. In a way, Bulma envied them their carefree innocence. Once upon a time, she too, was able to roam effortlessly without consequence. Now, she had a whole checklist of things to do before even thinking about trying to settle back into her old lifestyle again. The sooner she started to cross off those items on the list, the more at peace she hoped she'd feel. Right now, she could only feel like a bag of nerves, and that was never an attractive feeling.

A tentative Goku was the last to tread on human soil, and no doubt the least happy to be on planet Earth for the third time. Each visit had formed very distinctive and yet also very different memories. The first had brought him a family. The second had extended that family. Both however, had also bred trouble. Looking to the horizon now, where the sun was starting to dip low beneath a blanket of azure and lilac clouds, he could only ponder to himself the troubles that awaited them now that they intended to stay here indefinitely.

"I'll scout ahead," came the abrupt announcement that gained everyone's attention. Gohan was quick to break away from emotional release and adorn his soldier's mask instead.

"Then I'll come wi-"

"No son," the father instantly corrected. "I need you to stay here. Watch over everyone while I'm gone."

"You'll be quick?" It was as close to a question as the usually demanding ChiChi could manage. At first, Goku simply nodded, but one glance out to the horizon again had him expanding with short words.

"As quick as I need to be." Then, in a flash of exploding ki propelling him forwards; he was out of sight.

"I have to admit," Videl came up behind Gohan, wearing a light frown on her own brow to match his. "I was expecting some kind of resistance from Red Ribbon. I mean, you'd think that maybe, just maybe, they would've learnt their lesson by now about alien space crafts and all that."

"We should be glad they haven't," Bulma interjected more seriously. Her palm patting the bruised shell of the spacecraft. "There's no way this baby could've taken much of a beating. We took a chance and we made it through unscratched, 'kay? So like, let's not think about all the _ifs_ and the _maybes _anymore. All I care about now is getting off this damned rock and getting back to _my_ life. Is that _really_ so much to ask for around here?"

With an exasperated sigh, her eyes suddenly shot to the two young Halflings sparring still dangerously close to the cliff edge. "And for the love of Kami… TRUNKS!"

Even ChiChi jumped at the sudden projection of a very angry mother's voice overpowering the waves below to cracking against the very rocks in place of rushing water.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

As ChiChi joined in with the usual mother's chorus, both Videl and Gohan swiftly snuck back inside the sanctuary of the ship. Once away from prying ears, Gohan was able to relax with light-hearted chuckles.

"How Prince Vegeta ever put up with that woman will forever be a mystery."

Although Videl smiled in unison at such an accurate observation, she had other things on her mind. For one, it felt oddly strange to feel such sanctuary in a place that had initially served as her prison. Similarly, despite Bulma's many annoying flaws, Videl could still understand and appreciate her desire to just get her life back on track. But was it really going to be that simple? Maybe returning to their old ways wasn't really the answer. The sheer thought of going back home and showing up for school tomorrow, was even more scary than all the 'ifs' and 'maybes' that Bulma refused to acknowledge.

"It can't be that simple," she loyally begun to divulge her more random concerns to an ever-attentive Gohan on route back to their dorm.

"I'll say," he chuckled again, not realising the sudden change in conversation topic.

"Oh, no. Erm, wh-what I mean is; I think I understand why Bulma is so… well, acting like she is. I mean, we were all so excited to be back here. But now that we're here, it just feels so…. Strange."

The honest declaration brought Gohan to a brief standstill. "I thought you were all for the idea of coming back here?"

"I was! And, I still am. But, now that we're here I… I dunno. It's just, _really_ overwhelming. The idea of trying to reclaim an old life seems overwhelmingly impossible."

"We'll figure it out." To him, it still just seemed as easy as continuing to walk down the corridor. But though Videl followed in his wake, her frown had grown considerably stronger.

'_We,' _she sighed to herself in private solace. _'Yeah, right. That's the problem.'_

Before even ChiChi could properly start to worry about Goku's absence, he returned to find the camp still very much in tact. Though not quite as he'd left it. Clearly someone thought it would be a good idea to _literally_ build a camp fire rather that stay put inside the ship where he presumed it would be a whole lot safer. But no; ChiChi sat with the boys who attentively listened to her stories, while Gohan and Videl seemed comfortable enough under a single blanket, staring at the fire in silence. Only Bulma was missing, but was sure to be nearby, no doubt employing her skills within the ship. For a moment, Goku merely hovered above them; a slain young dinosaur slung over his shoulders. Only when an intrigued Gohan followed the stationary energy signal and looked up at his father, did the elite descend to be welcomed back by the rest of the gang. Soon enough; various growling stomachs both Human and Saiyan alike, eagerly awaited the meat that slowly cooked over the fire. Even an unusually silent Bulma seemed hungry enough to sit down with everyone and their unavoidable discussion of both what to do, and where to go next. The two boys meanwhile, played on the beach nearby, oblivious to plans that would inevitably include them.

"We'll be safe enough here for now," Goku announced. "But I wouldn't bet on it remaining that way for long. I sensed a large collection of weak ki further south across the ocean."

ChiChi nodded sombrely. "South Capital, I think?"

Her father had always said bad people lived there, forbidding her to venture off the mountain top. Ironically, she'd met Goku when she tried to travel there across the sea on her hand-made raft. Now, she wanted nothing to do with the fabled city of sin.

"It's not the best location," Goku continued. Clutching a stick, he began to draw out the situation in the dry dirt like a military commander sharing combat tactics.

"We're here," he drew an X over various scribbled lines. "We may be in the mountains but we're still easy to spot from up there." To which, he both pointed and looked up at the open skies. Gohan nodded; they had no cover except for the ship itself.

"Maybe we can find a cave or forest cover? But then, what about the ship?"

"We take what we need, and leave the rest here." Apparently Goku had already done a lot of thinking, but so had another.

"Well then, I'll be taking the pod and leaving at dawn." Attention quickly shot to Bulma, ever the drama queen despite having _apparently _grown up over the turbulent years.

"See, I've been re-collaborating the co-ordinates all afternoon, but I can only get one pod to work properly. There's barely room for one in those damn things, so I'll just have to leave Trunks with you guys until everything's back on track."

Videl's jaw dropped; the heiress was just full of surprises. "And that's that," she boldly added in a finalised manner. Yeah, right, as if anyone was going to settle for that!

"You can't be serious?" ChiChi wasn't sure if she should laugh at the woman, or just slap some sense into her.

"I'm quite serious actually. More serious than ever. And don't try to change my mind. We already agreed before we even got here that you'd all help me get Capsule Corp back. Well then, no time like the present!"

The chirpy attitude of the heiress continued to allude everyone, especially an irate ChiChi whose voice was beginning to rise with her reddening cheeks.. "You can't just leave Trunks behind! That's ridiculous - you're supposed to be his mother!"

"Why can't I? He's safe with you, right? Besides, it's going to be hard enough doing this by myself without his welfare to think about too. Can you imagine it? _The_ Bulma Briefs, not only coming back from the grave, but _also_ bringing a half-breed Saiyan back with her. Ugh… The press will have _such_ a field day with a story like that!"

"Don't be so ridiculous! They won't know that unless _you_ tell them."

It was almost like watching a tennis match between the two women, but it was both Goku and Gohan's silence that was most worrying. Videl merely bit her lower lip, trying to rationalise both sides of the argument. Bulma was certainly giving a nobel prize winning performance, but so far, her reasoning seemed more shallow than anything else.

"True." And then, for the briefest moment, it actually seemed like Bulma was starting to see sense again. "But then again, it all makes _perfect_ sense when you start to think about it. I disappear with the Saiyans, and then, I miraculously return several years later together with a child. All the maths adds up. It won't take a rocket scientist to fill in the gaps of such a scandal. No, my mind is made up. You see, once I've got my home and company back, I can be the perfect mother to Trunks! He needs me to be strong now, and this is the only way I know how to be."

Now even ChiChi was rendered speechless, as the core of the argument was finally revealed. Despite how selfish and immature Bulma initially sounded, at the root of it all, was her basic desire to be a better mother in the only way she knew how. No one had the heart to argue with that, or even begin to try to prove her wrong. The fact was, her mind was resolved.

"Don't worry Bulma," a unified resolve came from the most unlikely observer. A young woman who knew nothing of motherhood, but in this case, didn't need to. "We'll look after Trunks while you figure everything out. Shouldn't take long for a genius like you, right?"

The heiress looked to Videl and shared a rare, warm and relieved smile with her. It felt good to be understood and respected again. Once upon a time, her opinions had been craved by many. Over time, she'd been patronised and overlooked. Now, she needed to feel both in-charge and in-control of her own life again. She shouldn't need to explain her every move to people who could never understand what she'd been through. All that mattered, was where she wanted to be; not how she got there.

"Thank you Videl," she finally nodded, lower lip quivering slightly. But she'd be damned if anyone saw her shed anymore tears. "So! That's that sorted. What's next?"

While Goku went back to the agenda of discussing possible new locations to the east of their current camp, Videl zoned out to her own thoughts. Was abandoning Gohan the key to resolving her own problems too? Her uneasy glance caught his at various intervals throughout the remainder of the evening, but she was sure that he was oblivious to her feelings. Did he just expect her to follow him and his family to the ends of the Earth? Why should Bulma alone be granted that get out of jail free card? None of them willingly signed up for any of this. At the root of it all, they were each taken from their homes and forced to adapt to a new life in the scary depths of outer space. So a more scornful glare sought Gohan this time; maybe it was his turn to adapt now.

The meal was relatively silent followed by another calm as the evening closed into night. The first night sky of many was greeted in varying ways: A bedtime story for an exhausted Goten watched on by a fatherly Goku - it even seemed like he was equally enthralled by ChiChi's tale. Meanwhile an emotional Bulma took Trunks aside within the ship to explain that she'd be gone for a short while. Videl didn't care to listen to that anyway. All she cared about was the resting man by her side; her mate, lit like an Adonis in the light of the campfire. It wasn't fair that he always looked so good! Nor that he was content to grant her a bigger share of the blanket and lie on the bare earth instead, _while_ sharing his natural body warmth in an entanglement of limbs. Indeed, it was hard to stay mad at him. She could toss and turn all night, trying to remember how they'd first met but even still, it would become irrelevant compared to where their relationship was now. Strangely enough, without all the bad stuff, she wouldn't be here, trapped beside him.

'_Trapped…' _Videl bit her lip a little too hard. _'Am I trapped?' _Well, there was only one way to find out. Maybe had it not been for Bulma's speech, Videl would actually be content where she was now. Or maybe being back on Earth again meant that her thoughts were inevitably waiting to reach this conclusion.

"Gohan?" She poked his ribs with her index finger despite knowing that he couldn't possibly be asleep yet. As suspected, one dark eye opened while his lips curved into a mischievous grin that sent tingles down her spine.

"Yes?" She swallowed back and poked him again for good measure.

"Don't give me that look!" He heard nothing but empty threats though, until she thumped her palm against his toned abdomen instead. "I mean it! We need to talk about something important."

"Okay! Okay. I'm listening." On the contrary, he yawned like a sleepy lion. But the loosening of his muscles told her he was genuinely preparing himself to hear her concerns.

"Okay," she echoed awkwardly, not really knowing where to start now she had his undivided attention. "So erm… if I erm.. What if I said that erm… that.."

"That?"

"Stop it! Ugh, I'm trying my best here, okay?" Another thump at his chest had him chuckling instead. "So just be quiet, please?"

"Then spit it out and be done with it. Say if you said _what_, exactly?"

"That," inhaling a deeply, Videl finally spat it all out on her next breath. "I'm leaving you behind until I get my life back."

Now, she really had his attention. No longer was he simply lounging beside her. Oh no, he was sitting up on his elbow and leaning over her in a more threatening way than she was used to.

"What." No questioning there either, just a rhetorical growl against his Adam's apple.

"In theory!" She pretty much squeaked, sinking back against the blankets as far as she possibly could. "I mean… I'm not saying I really _want_ to or…. Well, it's, just a thought!"

Gohan didn't relax though. In fact, he couldn't believe his ears. It seemed that ever since they'd landed on the blasted Earth again, there was nothing but trouble lurking nearby. Maybe his father had been right all along. Maybe they were better off finding somewhere else. Somewhere that didn't have so many emotional attachments lingering like unwanted stowaways.

"And what is it exactly, that you need to get back?" The more level-headed question startled her slightly, to the point of staring quite blankly back at Gohan.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. At least the Brief's woman's ramblings eventually made some degree of sense. Yours, however, have yet to convince me of anything but a bad moon."

"That's hardly fair!" Yet he bit back as quickly as she had, holding her eye contact with as much intensity as she gave back.

"Then why can't you answer the question?" To that, Videl huffed. As adorable as Gohan could be, he was also, equally, a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Because! It's th-things that you won't understand."

"Try me."

"Argh! You're so impossible!" To her further dismay, he smirked in his usual, 'I win' way.

"Fine. Go then. Do what you need to do." Mechanically, he reclined back again until he was relaxed victoriously against the dirt. "It's not like you can get very far." Only that last comment was like a final jab to the ribs.

"What!" Videl's shriek was enough to stir the waves below them, but no one else dared to disturb the lover's tiff.

"We're bonded, remember?"

"Oh, so you're going to hunt me down just like that Vegeta guy's hunting down poor Bulma. Yeah, that's _really_ comforting Gohan!" He realised now that he'd struck a bad chord, but it was too late to try to fix it. The hormonal teen was already red-faced and finding it more difficult that usual to escape the blanket that had somehow wound itself around her thighs.

"No," he calmly retorted, just watching her scrambling this time. It was déjà vu, but he'd learnt his lesson from all the countless times when she lost her temper before. "But it's very helpful when you're always trying to run away."

"UGH!" Now _that_ was the final straw. With a surge of emotion that fuelled her ever-growing strength, Videl launched herself from the bedding like a firecracker. "IT WAS JUST A FUCKING IDEA!" And, having reached for the blanket, she bundled it up, and threw it like a missile of temporary hate at the fellow Demi-Saiyan. "BAKA!"

Then, she was off. Gohan could only watch in mild amusement, as her hips moved to the tempo of her incredibly attractive mood swing until she was out of sight behind the cargo bay doors. Truth be told, sometimes he did tend to push her buttons on purpose. It was a mutual understanding though; a game in fact that he was sure she was very much aware of. But there were times like these where he did overstep the mark only to regret it slightly later. She'd be back though; she always was, and their reconciliation made it all even more worthwhile. If only he knew that making assumptions always spellt 'ass' first. If only he knew or had the slightly inkling that this time, things might just be a little different…

_[…To be continued...]_


	2. Chapter 2: The Walking Dead

_A.N. Thanks for all the supportive reads, favourites, follows and reviews so far! Any questions/concerns will as always, be answered in due course. Watch this space :D x_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Walking Dead<strong>

Teaching a child how to walk and talk was a consequential necessity; as that child would inevitably come to find themself in new situations using their new found skills. For example; the loss of footing leading to a sudden fall, or the wrong use of words perhaps. As a less experienced teacher, Gohan would come to bear witness to the more bitter fruits of his labour, at the next break of dawn.

The campfire had dwindled, leaving a moodier than usual Trunks poking at the dying embers with a dried out stick. The annoying, repetitive sound had admittedly been the main reason for Gohan's abrupt stirring. Along with the lack of additional warmth that was usually by his side. Indeed, he found it no real surprise to wake up alone, even if he had hoped his mate would find her way back to him at some point during the night. She was as stubborn as he was patient, which meant arguments could often drag out for as long as either of them wanted. Perhaps if Videl had been laying next to him though, he might have attempted to seek slumber again. Instead, he yawned loudly, and stretched out his thick arms. Directly ahead, Trunks side-glanced through a curtain of lilac hair. He couldn't wait to be big and strong like Gohan, because hopefully by then, the absence of his mother wouldn't make him feel so sad anymore.

"Mom's gone," he abruptly stated in a very simple tone instead. Gohan froze mid-stretch to stare back at the young prince. Even though he was clearly trying to hide behind a hardened shell, there was also no hiding the fact that Bulma's disappearing act didn't sit well with him.

"You knew she was going," a gruff Gohan tried his best to rationalise without upsetting the boy any further. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck where muscles had tensed overnight. Trunks just pouted, poking a bit harder at the burnt out logs.

"Yeah. But… Didn't think she'd _really_ go this time."

"This time?" Gohan raised a more speculative brow, and sat up properly. It seemed the blue-haired heiress had something in common with another flighty human female he knew.

"Mom always says she's gonna leave." The lilac prince glanced back to Gohan again, narrowing his eyes in a way that scarily echoed the expression of his regal father. He definitely had Vegeta's eyes as far as the shape went, though the colouring was completely off. "Now she's really gone and she won't wanna come back."

Whether that notion was true or not, Gohan couldn't be sure. He certainly didn't know the strange woman as well as he'd like to, but neither was he sure that he ever _wanted_ to get to know her properly. She seemed far too unstable; like she felt things too much and let those feelings rule her judgments ten times more than Videl did. Still, he doubted that she'd forget about her son completely. After her speech last night, it sounded like she was genuinely trying to build somewhere safe for Trunks.

"She'll come back for you," was the simple answer. Simple enough to stop the prince from frowning, and shine a more confident ray of hope on him instead.

"Really?" Alas, the ray of hope was brief, much to Gohan's annoyance. It was far too early in the morning for deep conversations, as his grumbling stomach swiftly reminded him.

"But what if she can't make it? What if she forgets how to fly or something bad happens?" Now, Gohan really had to chuckle loudly at the thought of Bulma _actually_ flying. _'That'll be the day.'_

"It's not funny!"

"Uh," clearing his throat quickly, Gohan's laughter stopped. "Right. O-kay, well, if she can't find her way back then to you, then… we'll just take you to her. Simple." This time, Trunks seemed fully content.

"Cool."

In the brief silence that followed, Gohan more seriously contemplated stealing a few extra Z's. Laying back down again and covering himself over with the blanket, he barely managed to close his eyes properly however. Something had suddenly poked at his ribs, and as he opened one eye, he followed the poking stick to a grubby little hand. _'Ugh, what now?' _If any deity was sending a message to him at that very moment, then it was definitely to forget having a brat of his own any time soon.

"Hey, Gohan? What about the other one?" The demi-Saiyan opened his other eye to stare back at Trunks and his odd question. "If she doesn't come back, will you go after her too?"

"The… what?" Frowning, he found himself struggling to sit up this time. "The _other _one?" He had to wrinkle his nose a moment as he narrowed the suspects down to the most obvious of the three women. "You mean, Videl?"

"Yeah, her." Trunks sat back on his rear next to Gohan, folding his legs and using the stick to draw shapes in the dirt instead. "Did me and Goten do something bad? Whys everyone gotta go away?"

Gohan sighed loudly. If only the brat had been raised as a proper Saiyan! It was unheard of for boys of his age to be pining over such trivial things. Still, as annoying as Trunks was very quickly becoming, he had raised an equally interesting question.

"Not everyone. Trunks, when you're a bit older, you'll realise that…well… female's moods like to change with the wind. She's probably just venting somewhere nearby." _'Getting ready for round two,' _he added to himself with a sigh.

"Nuh-uh," the boy quickly corrected with the shake of his head. "I saw her! She was talking to my mom, and then…" Trailing off briefly, he pointed to the eastern skyline. "She flew off that way."

A now lightly gaping Gohan followed Trunks' direction with wide eyes under fully raised brows. Apparently Bulma wasn't the only one to defy expectations around here. He may have told Videl to just go, but he hadn't really meant it! A surge of emotions flooded him; the most predominate being disbelief, followed by concern and confusion. At the same time, Gohan had to remind himself that it was too early in the day to start worrying about her. There was still plenty of time to call her bluff, and call her bluff he certainly would.

"Videl's a big girl," he assured both Trunks, and himself. "She can take care of herself. Say, you hungry?" The swift change of subject had the demi-prince fervently nodding with a wide grin. "Good. Let's see what grub this planet has to offer."

* * *

><p>When a content Videl had first soared through the dawn clouds, she'd mused on the irony of the situation. Being taught how to control her 'ki' and fly, was probably one of the more useful gifts that Gohan had given her. Even more ironically amusing though, was how she'd now used that gift to effectively gain some much needed space from him. Never before had she felt able to breathe so much, and it wasn't just thanks to all the open skies surrounding her. That blissful freedom was short-lived however, when she begun to realise just how much she'd over estimated her strength in comparison to exactly how far she needed to fly to reach civilisation. That initial surge of strength encouraged by emotion faded with the grumble of her empty stomach together with an overall lack of sleep.<p>

The plan had been to reach Orange Star City well before noon. Seeing as she'd set out before sunrise, in theory that gave her plenty of time to cross the mountains and unknown desert. Flying blindly wasn't the best idea, but after consulting with Bulma and her convenient charter maps, Videl had a vague idea of which direction she needed to head towards. But the desert seemed endless, and now she passed by nothing but luscious mountains and rich, untainted woodlands. Still, no sign of human life. Surely the Saiyans hadn't eradicated the entire population?

Her answer came several moments later as a tiny spec in the distance grew bigger and more defined. With the sun almost high in the sky signalling noon, came the glimmer of hope on the horizon. City buildings whose windows reflected the sunlight, and a snake trail of ant-like objects she knew to be cars forming congestion in the main city streets.

"That's gotta be it!" She exclaimed with a loud and relieved beam. Fuelled by an excited adrenaline rush, with a burst of new-found energy behind her, Videl burst forwards to cross the last of the countryside. "I better fly higher though," she told herself with a nod. The last thing she needed, was to be spotted in her Saiyan garb flying over the city. But wait, what was that? A conveniently placed farm house complete with various garments hung out to dry on a clothes line. Abruptly stopping to hover over it, her cerulean eyes darted to scan the immediate area. No one in sight to witness her crime.

"I'll bring them back later," she nodded to herself, not really comfortable with the idea of stealing. But she was desperate, and it was all for a good reason.

So, she descended quickly, until feet touched the grass below. Nimble fingers plucked pegs from the wire line, and tugged a single, floral summer dress free. There wasn't really much other choice; the trousers hanging up looked far too big, and all the other dresses were long-sleeved and too heavy looking. So, pulling the light-weight fabric over her head quickly, she smoothed the creamy cotton down past her stomach, until the hemline fell to her knees. It was a warm day to be wearing both a dress _and _the cerise, skin-tight Saiyan bodysuit underneath, but she had no choice in the matter. Before anyone could spy her, she was back amongst the clouds again; the full skirt of the floral patterned dress flapping behind her. It certainly wouldn't be something she'd wear by choice, but with her shorter hair now, Videl hoped the overall appearance would work as the disguise she needed to slip back into the city unrecognised.

From what Videl could remember; Central Capital City had been hit pretty bad by Gohan's mindless attacks. She had no idea if Orange Star City had even been a target, but if it had, it certainly didn't show any signs of destruction. Having descended to the outskirts to land at the top of a high building, she now walked the bustling streets in awe of her home town. Humans had already proved time and time again, that what they lacked in brawn, they gained in resourcefulness. Videl supposed that any damage had long since been fixed; she _had_ been gone for quite some time after all.

"Extra! Extra!" A paperboy called from the sidewalk. "Read all about it: Champ lost in space. Red Ribbon continue to deny everything!"

"What the…?" An immediately frowning Videl moved closer, trying to get a glimpse of the headlines. Sure enough, her father's grinning mug adorned the majority of the front page, together with writing she couldn't possibly hope to read from her distance. The paperboy had already caught her gawping though.

"Hey! No freebies!" Holding his hand out for money, Videl did what she'd normally do; she instinctively reached for her empty pocket expecting to find a wallet. Only then did she realise that, not only did this dress not even have any pockets, but she was zenni-less. Not only that, but the paperboy was now frowning at her in a more scrutinising way. "Wait, don't I…?"

"Uh, n-no." She stammered quickly, not giving him the time of day to finish words that she dreaded to hear. "Sorry, must've lost my wallet." Having stood there too long, she quickly power-walked as far away from the stall as she could get. Whether the boy had started to recognise her or not didn't matter; it was just too risky to let anyone get a good enough look at her. Especially not someone who spent the majority of their day staring at newspapers.

'_What on Earth is dad up to this time?' _She asked herself as she wandered down the sidewalk, her eyes fixed on the concrete where she occasionally scuffed her boot. She supposed that she'd find the answers to that question back home, and although Videl knew that going back to her house was probably a terrible idea; it was also very necessary. Aside from needing to catch up on public affairs, both she and Bulma had agreed to help the Saiyans try to fit in on Earth. Only now was she starting to realise all the minor, overlooked details that would need correcting. Their clothes for instance, were kind of a major giveaway. She'd need money to cover that, but her wallet was long gone thanks to Gohan. Besides the need to go home just to pick up new credit cards, it was also a pretty good excuse to be back in her own environment again. _'Heh, it's not a terrible idea at all!' _She reassured herself with a more confident smile. _'I'd say it's a great idea.' _

Satan manor was located in a suburban area of other wealthy townhouses not far from the Orange Star Park and Mayor's Office, both of which were central to the city. Getting there wasn't going to be a problem; but getting in was. Videl was still a few paces off, but already she could see that the guard outside was taking his usual afternoon snooze. He'd be easy to sneak past, but if the code had changed for the main door, then she'd be screwed. Trying to break into her own house was just going to be messy, but being caught in the process would be diabolical. Without any I.D on her, how else was she going to prove who she was without going through the system?

'_I haven't changed that much, have I?_' She asked herself. Only time would tell, and no time like the present. So, holding her head up high, Videl took those final paces that would bring her directly in front of the main gates. Why her father insisted on 24/7 security was beyond her when he was supposed to be the Earth's strongest man, but the guards were pretty useless anyway. This one for example, didn't even stir a muscle as she snuck through the groaning, golden gates.

'_Left gate still needs oiling,' _she mentally observed with the crinkle of her nose. Some things just never changed.

Moving up the concrete driveway now, the champ's daughter set her sights on the double front doors up ahead and the electronic console that would either permit her entry. Or, set off a series of alarms directly to the police. Telling the whole neighbourhood that she was back could definitely wait until a later date.

"Hmm…" Biting her lip anxiously, her nimble fingers hovered over the control panel keys. She had only one chance to get this right. _'Better make this a good one.' _So slowly, she begun to tap each numeric key as she remembered it.

'_5...3.…9.…7.….4, aaand…..1...'_

A satisfactory 'ping' sounded, and the doors unlocked in unison with an equally pleasing 'click.'

"Yes!" She almost jumped for joy, but instead settled with just balling her fist to strike a more subtle victory pose with one bent and thrusting elbow. It was typical of her dad not to bother changing anything until she prompted him too. He was pretty lazy when it came to household chores, but for once, she wasn't going to complain about it.

The first thing to hit Videl as she stepped into the main entrance hall, was a neutral, stagnant scent. It both smelt, and looked like the building had been unoccupied for some time. Some of the mail had been collected and piled up on the nearby table, but others still littered the plush red 'welcome' carpet. Shutting the doors behind her, she ventured a little more cautiously further into her abode.

"Hello?" Her voice almost echoed across the plain white walls, while her neck craned to peer up the main, spiral staircase. "Anyone home?"

No answer.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" She asked herself out loud, while proceeding upstairs to the first floor. For a so-called 'townhouse' though, it was more verging on a mansion. Hercule preferred a more modest 'manor' title, but seven en-suite double bedrooms spread over two floors was more than enough for just two people. Videl's room faced the rear of the house, with a small, square balcony looking out to the garden below. High fences and compact trees surrounded the rear of the building, but still granted a pleasant view of the city skyline. She found her white panelled, oak door shut, which was no different to how it usually was. But, as she turned the knob and pushed, nothing budged.

"What the -?" A whole mixture of emotions swamped her at the realisation of the _locked_ door. Her door was never locked, unless _she_ locked it. "You gotta be kidding me?" Mostly anger flooded her senses now; had her father really just given up hope on her like that? It felt like she'd been assumed dead or permanently missing in action. Locking the door was like his way of saying he didn't expect her to come back anymore. She should know; he'd done exactly the same thing when her mother had died. Her adoptive mother, that is.

As she huffed another irritated breath, her balled fists found their place on her hips. "_Seriously_ dad? Ugh… just you wait." But where would he even keep the key? It could take hours to find it - hours that she couldn't be bothered to waste. The more she thought about the whole situation, the more and more irritated she started to feel. A hot flush of anger rising from her gut, past her collar bone, and up to her heated cheeks to the very tips of her ears. Videl knew that if her father had been the one to disappear, she would have never, _ever_ given up hope like that. _His_ bedroom door would remain open!

"Can't fucking believe this," already she was cursing while her hand re-grasped the knob and both twisted, pushed and pulled more fervently this time. As if she'd maybe turned it the wrong way, or hadn't forced it enough. That test soon became a way to vent her frustration, until with all her strength she was slamming the side of her body against the wood. In a matter of seconds, the door frame creaked. Suddenly, as the hinges snapped, Videl found herself falling forwards along with the broken door until both wooden and human object hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Owww," groaned the young woman who seriously didn't know her own strength as of late. "Well," she scrambled up onto her hands and knees, pausing to observe the mess she'd made. "At least it's… open?" It was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Similarly, at least her room hadn't changed except for the solved issue of a locked door. The more familiar scents and colours made her feel cosy and at home as it almost instantly engulfed her in a wave of habitual calm. This room had undergone a variety of changes throughout the years; once upon a time the walls had been light pink, then blue, and even black during a more depressed phase. But now she'd settled for the middle ground of rich, lilac and deep purple vertical stripes on the main, feature wall, complete with a very narrow, gold trim. The other three walls were coated in a yummy, neutral magnolia paint. Though the stained beech floorboards had been sanded down and varnished, a thick and circular purple rug adorned the very centre of the room. Altogether, the colours reminded her of cream and berries. It was definitely a breathe of fresh air from all the sterile white rooms she'd endured for Kami knows how long on the Saiyan spacecraft.

A more literal breathe of fresh air begun to fill the room though after Videl opened the balcony doors lightly ajar. After that, the double bed welcomed her descent in a splay of comfy duvet and pillows in matching shades of purple and cream. The colour scheme was about as girly as her room went though; there were no sequins or patterns. No lace or ribbon adornments. Just plain, sleek lines and smart curves. It was still very much a girl's room though, despite all the martial arts and sports trophies that filled the shelf of one bookcase. Simple touches here and there, like a bottle of perfume on the dressing table, or a photograph of two best friends, gave away the gender of the room's occupant.

"Mmm…" A more than content voice mumbled from the bed as muscles relaxed into the welcoming mattress. She realised now how she could quite easily lay there for hours thinking of nothing. This alone, was proof that she'd been thinking _far _too much lately. How could she possibly have doubted how easy it would be to be back home again? Her bed was proof enough. The rest would soon follow no doubt. She had food here and all the material necessities she'd ever need. Speaking of…

"T.V, on." The flat command breathed sudden life into the wall-mounted screen to display the last channel she'd watched. The history channel, of all things. A droning male voice rambled on about a subject she didn't care to listen properly to: war.

"Ugh… T.V change channel: ZTV News." The picture changed to display a woman in a smart suit seated behind a wide desk, still half way through her sentence.

"…commented on the event as 'out of this world.' More on that later. Now for our main story: Red Ribbon HQ refuse to comment any further on the disappearance of the Earth's Great Champion, Hercule Satan. Earlier this week, Red Ribbon officials announced that the Champ's mission in outer space had as far as they knew, been a complete success. The Saiyan home planet was in fact, completely and totally, eradicated."

By now, a very alert Videl was frantically scrambling up into a sitting position. "T.V! - Volume up!"

"But following the destructive blast, Red Ribbon claim to have lost _all_ contact with Mr. Satan's spacecraft. Fans the world over begun to gather yesterday in order to show their support for the Champ, who earlier stated that it was the loss of his only daughter, Videl Satan, that encouraged him to act for the good of us all. Derek Overture, reports."

The scene immediately cut to an inside report on a demonstration, which appeared to be occurring in Central Capital City. Brightly coloured banners with Hercule's mug streamed down nearby commerical buildings, while hundreds of jeering citizens waved flags and protest banners. Many of whom chanted 'Bring back Hercule!' in unison. A male reporter took over this time, trying his best to speak over the loud crowd.

"Thanks Jill! Here we are outside King Furry's Castle and what an amazing turn out this is! It started as just fifty people, but now less that 24hours later; hundreds, no, maybe _thousands _of Hercule's avid fans have gathered to show their support. I know I wouldn't want to be working for Red Ribbon right now! Many fans in fact blame Red Ribbon, claiming both incompetence _and_ poor general management. Lead scientist, Doctor Gero, refuses to comment on the matter, simply stating that 'everything is under control.' Fans however refuse to accept his reassurance, claiming they will 'believe it when they see it.' Meanwhile, King Furry is currently discussing ways to meet the fans demands to, as they quote, 'bring back Hercule'. This is Derek Overture, reporting. Over to you Jill."

Once again, the scene abruptly cut to the main newsreader; her icy smile returning to the camera as she continued the same report. "In further news: A farmer believes he witnessed an alien spaceship in the skies late yesterday afternoon. We have only this alarming image as proof of the sighting."

Said image of an all too familiar Saiyan ship flashed on the screen for a gaping Videl to drop her jaw even further at. "_Shit_," she quietly cursed under her breath.

"Sceptics claim the image may be a hoax that could raise public hatred towards Red Ribbon. Whether the sighting was genuine or not, it would seem that Red Ribbon have more than just the disappearance of our Champion, to answer to."

"T.V - OFF!" Videl was struggling to digest one report without the addition of another. How was she even going to begin to relay it all back to Gohan and the others? The sheer thought of telling them that their home planet was _apparently _destroyed was more than enough, without the additional fact that they'd been spotted by some completely random farmer! If that wasn't bad enough; what would Gohan think when he found out it was her own father who was partially responsible for his planet dying?

"No way," she scoffed, frowned, then shook her head. "There's no way my dad even came close to blowing up _anything_!" A shaky hand dragged across her nape where nails scratched at flushed skin, and fingers pulled at tendrils of raven black hair. "I mean, c'mon - think logically Videl. It would have to be a pretty damn big nuke to take care of the entire planet. And dad is… well he's, dad. It's not exactly good with technology. Can't even work the garage doors properly. How can he be responsible for pushing a nuke button? And… wouldn't that mean dad was in space at the same time I was? We crossed paths? How?"

She abruptly lay back, to stare up at the ceiling. It was hard to figure out all these questions when she had no idea the exact number of days, weeks or months she'd even been gone for. Also, _when_ exactly had Vegetasei _apparently_ been destroyed? Licking her parched lips, her calculating cerulean eyes stared deeper through the ceiling. Seeing as they were all considered outlaws now, maybe the defeat of certain Saiyans who may have still been on the planet, wasn't all such a bad thing? It was a horrible thought to suddenly have, but she couldn't help herself. If she was going to break the news to Gohan, then she needed an angle to cushion the fall. Or perhaps, in the case of both Gohan _and_ Goku, she'd need several angles.

'_This is just hopeless,' _Videl resolved with the firm shake of her head. _'I need to know so much more.' _Abruptly sitting up, her eyes fell on the one, single object resting in the corner of her room, that would grant her information faster than any other source. _'Bingo!'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, rapidly soaring through skies of an entirely opposite direction, was part of the allegedly photographed, unidentified object. This wasn't just any old U.F.O though, as the two fighters hot on its' trail were about to find out. Two unlikely allies, whose friendship had spanned years through the best and worst of times. One, a famous member of the West City Taitans, sporting a thick mass of wild, long black hair tied back. The other, a very short but not so famous monk. Both wore matching gi training robes in orange. White globes like the one they chased had appeared on the Earth before, bearing dangerous extraterrestrials of a more beastly nature. Not prepared to take their chances with this one, as soon as the monk was within range, he brought his hand together at his side, and channelled his ki into his palms.<p>

"KAME-HAME-HA!" The swiftly spoken words released a ball of pure white energy that soared towards the totally oval, unsuspecting spaceship. Defeating the objects speed, the two fighters halted to a stop to raise their covering arms over their eyes, as the attack effortlessly collided with the pod in an explosion of heavy smoke. From the brief cloud and loud noise, the now out of control object hurtled perfectly diagonally down towards ground level. Still, the fighters kept their distance; descending lower to hover over a newly made crater in the ground. At the very centre, sat the space pod surrounded by impact dust and disturbed earth.

"Get ready!" The tallest of the two instructed whilst falling into a defensive stance of his own. The shorter followed suit with a simple nod; both sets of eyes focused completely on their shared target. But when nothing happened, the unsettled monk felt frowning anxiety kicking in.

"Something must be wrong - I can't sense anything inside it."

"Nah," the Taitan quickly corrected his friend. "It's nothing but a cheap trick. Don't let it fool you."

"I don't know…" Something still felt strange to the monk, who ignored his ally's advice by instead briskly descending.

"Damn it Krillin! You'll get yourself killed!" Quickly following after his stubborn friend, the famous baseball player added a below-the-belt jab once his feet touched the crater soil next to his friend. "_Again_!"

"Ah-ha! Takes one to know one, right?" The pair shared more friendly glances again, before all amusement was wiped from their grinning lips at the sound of hydraulics pushing the main pod door open. In two fluid motions, the fighter's resumed their defensive stances as they waited for the alien within to make the first move. What they could never have anticipated however, was the sudden blur of blue hair and red clothing, that tumbled out from the smoke.

"What the -!"

"Keep back!" Krillin abruptly thrust his arm out to halt his more inquisitive friend from advancing forwards. The Taitan definitely had a knack for underestimating a new opponent. "It might still be dangerous," he muttered through grit teeth, not taking his eyes off the strange creature. But as the alien winced and begun to unravel what was now clearly _her_ limbs, the two fighter's both begun to sub-consciously let their guards drop.

"Is that a -?" Krillin couldn't even say the obvious word, but instead rubbed his eyes with both thumb knuckles as though his own sight was deceiving him. The deception went two fold, though his ally instead took a step back as the now plainly obvious, blue-haired woman recovered from her crash landing.

Fortunately, the Saiyan pod was designed to cushion such blows caused by enemy attacks or just a simple, bad landing. She should know - she'd modified the design herself after all. Unfortunately, her skull wasn't as thick as a Saiyan's would be in such a situation. So as she adjusted to her new location along with a very sore and throbbing head, she kept her eyes low for now, to avoid any additional vertigo.

"Nuugh… wh-what's the big idea?" Fumbling around for a moment, her one hand patted the dirt like a blind person seeking an awareness of unknown location, while the other rested at her forehead, shielding both eyes and face from unwanted bright light. Realising that this disorientated woman spoke perfect Earth language only held the tongues of the gob smacked onlookers even further. The obvious answer would usually be 'we're defending the Earth from you,' but that was no longer relevant. Oddly, the monk felt a little guilty for causing the poor woman pain, and that guilt spurred his feet forwards.

"Sorry! Erm… here! Let me help you." In seconds, he was clumsily trying to help the woman sit up straight. A kind-hearted action that was only met with ungrateful swatting leading to the unveiling of a woman very much scorned.

"Hey! If I wanted your help I… H-Huh? W-Wait a second. Is that you… _Krillin_?"

The voice alone, had been familiar to the other, silent observer. Behind a rougher tone was a higher pitch dubbed 'sweet' in his more youthful years. Then, there was the natural blue hair; a fashion plunge that few women dared to risk, and even fewer could actually pull off so successfully. But now, as the woman glared in gaping stupor at the apologetic monk, the clearer revelation of her slightly aged features brought a lump the size of a golf ball to the Taitan's throat. His stomach sank, and no amount of swallowing seemed to ease the discomfort he felt near his wind pipe. _'It can't be her,' _he told himself. _'No way - That's impossible!'_

Krillin however, went from briefly frowning, to beaming from cheek to cheek. "Bulma! W-Wow… is it really you? That can't be, but… ahaha! You're here. Wow! This is so weird."

Similarly, while Krillin stumbled over clumsy words, Bulma's now extremely focused baby-blue eyes shot to the silent one. As his darker orbs locked onto her own, her expression eased into a more pained and confused frown.

"Yamcha?" It seemed the more bitter recognition was mutual. "But that's… no, you're dead - you're _both _supposed to be dead!" Taking a defensive step back, her hand instinctively sought the small bump at the side of her head while she continued to speak her thoughts out loud. "Maybe this is just some delusional concussion?"

Likewise, the two shuffling fighters had regrouped to both eye the woman more cautiously again. A ghost of the past had been the very last thing they expected to emerge from the alien vehicle.

"It's gotta be a trap," Yamcha spurred into vocal action again, to frantically check various directions as though anticipating an ambush any second now. Krillin followed suit, jumping to check behind him first. There was no denying that they were alone in this crater in the middle of nowhere though. Not even a bird tweeted nearby.

"But Yamcha, it's _Bulma_."

"_No _Krillin," came swift correction in a more matter-of-fact tone. "Bulma's dead!"

"I am not dead you baka!"

All eyes shot to the woman in question. She was a little uneasy, keeping plenty of distance from them still. Not to mention that her head was still spinning a little. But the urge to get to the bottom of this uncomfortable situation was greater than any other discomfort she felt. Yamcha however scoffed; his broad arms crossing over a well toned chest poking through the V neck of his orange gi.

"H'okay," he started in a patronizing albeit still surfer-dude voice. She too, mimicked his gesture. The sheer motion of thinner arms folding under a more ample chest however, only caused Krillin to gulp slightly. He'd always had a little crush on the beautiful heiress, who'd certainly filled out in all the right places over the years.

"If you're really_ the _Bulma Briefs, then you'll be able to answer this very important question, that only she and I know the answer to."

"Go on," she urged in a bored tone when only silence followed.

"I'm thinking!" A more agitated Yamcha countered. Bulma simply tapped one foot and rolled her eyes - he hadn't changed as far as his lack of brain cells went. "I got it!" He finally announced, as though he'd solved the Earth's most difficult puzzle. "What colour boxers was I wearing on our first, _real_ date?"

As soon as he said the word 'boxers', Bulma slapped her palm against her forehead. Of all the questions he could've picked her brain over, he just _had_ to ask one as stupid as that. _'Baka,' _she sighed to herself. It was strange to have missed him all these years, only to be reunited and feel like not even an hour of absence had passed between them.

"Yellow," she replied flatly. Only to more smugly add, "with purple hearts. Unless you mean that terrible excuse for a date to see the Taitans get their butts kicked by Central City Cougars. In that case, they were definitely red briefs, not boxers."

The snickers from Krillin were definitely worth the embarrassment as far as confessing how well their first date had gone. The whack of Yamcha's hand behind the cue-ball's head wasn't enough to wipe the smirk off both Krillin and Bulma faces though.

"_Really_ Yamcha?" The heiress continued with an arched one brow, proving that she wasn't quite done proving her identity to him yet. "Of all the great questions, you could only think of _that_? In case you're _still_ wondering; we just so happened to meet in the Diablo desert where you _tried _to rob me! Also, your favourite colour is yellow, or at least, it used to be. And who could forget your favourite dish? Hard-baked Soba."

Krillin couldn't bear to hide his laughter behind his hand anymore. It was just like old times again, and oh, how he'd missed watching Bulma make Yamcha feel like the size of an ant. His outburst of louder laughter met with another silencing glare and whack from Yamcha, but Bulma still continued.

"You know, _most _people would be happy to see me. You know, a hug and a 'how are you? Welcome back!' - would've been nice!"

"It's really you Bulma!" A beaming Krillin upper-cutted the air, leaving a more awkward feeling Yamcha to rub the back of his head. "Welcome back!"

The short monk continued to worship the woman, though a hug was a little too far, even for him. Still, his merry laughter leading to many fervent hand shakes, was enough to make the blue-haired woman feel more at home with old friends. Soon, she was giggling sweetly; a sound that was music to her former, desert bandit's ears.

'H'oh boy," Yamcha sighed to himself, trying to wear a deceptive smile. _'This is gonna be reeeeeally awkward.' _And if Bulma could read minds, or at least, _his_ mind, she would definitely be agreeing. For once.

"I'm glad you're okay," the Taitain star player finally said.

"Yeah," Krillin eagerly chipped in. "We looked everywhere for you once the Earth was safe again." Tentatively, his gaze switched to the more serious Yamcha. Of all the Z Fighters, he had searched the hardest. At least now, his search finally bore fruit.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation then." Bulma read the tentatively silent signs all too well. Indeed, she'd thought long and hard about this day before, and what she'd say if, in the unlikely event, it ever came to happen. How she'd tell her friends of all her sufferings, and how in turn, they would pity her and reassure her that she'd now be safe under their watchful care once more. But now that her wishful dream was a reality, she was finding words a little hard to obtain. There was so much to tell, and yet, so many details that she wasn't ready to share with them. As eager as their questioning eyes were to hear the truth, sometimes the truth hurt more than telling a little lie. Or two.

"I want to tell you, really I do. But, do you mind if it waited a little while? Only, there's something really important that I need to take care of first. After that, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Her careful choice of words failed to unsettle the two fighters. _'Everything they need to know,_' she nodded to herself. _'Just not everything they want to know.'_

"Besides," she added, noticing their exchange of worried glances. "My head is still like, totally spinning!" Frowning, she looked about. "Where exactly are we?"

"Other than a giant crater of his making," Yamcha gestured his thumb at the brash Krillin. "We're somewhere between Parsley City, and West Capital."

"We were on our way west to Red Ribbon HQ," Krillin chipped in.

"Yeah - it was pure chance that we bumped into you."

"So our paths just crossed," Bulma swooned more romantically. The two men nodded with a little less enthusiasm, starting with an honest Yamcha.

"We thought you were another Saiyan."

"Yeah, especially after the sighting yesterday."

"Sighting?" Bulma swiftly echoed. Once again, the two men exchanged glances that led to a chorus of very quick conversation.

"C'yeah," Yamcha started. "Some crazy farmer figured he snapped a photograph of some alien spaceship."

"Well it looked pretty Saiyan if you ask me."

"Phft! Damn those ape scum! If they ever came back here I'll show 'em what's what!"

"But," Krillin quickly tried to divert the topic before Yamcha burst a vein. "It could've been a hoax too, or… it could've been…" Now, both their attention returned to the silent Bulma. She hadn't been trying to keep up with their tennis match conversation like she normally would. Instead, she stared ahead, gaping lightly at the mountain of dirt directly in front of her.

"Great Kami!" The monk reached his own conclusion, which Yamcha was yet to follow. "Bulma! That ship - it was you?"

Baby blue eyes stared back blankly as the initial answer to such a brave question. Technically speaking, yes, she had been on that ship. But if one question was going to lead into another, then she was going to be stuck standing in the crater for a long time yet.

"Mmhmm," she nodded instead, pursing her lips firmly together in fear that any additional words might give away far too much. To her relief though, it was enough to put the two men at ease.

"Phew!" Krillin stated out loud. A change in conversation topic was still necessary though, and Bulma knew exactly where to head next.

"Hey, did you guys say you were headed for Red Ribbon HQ?" It was certainly an unusual question to follow up with, but both Krillin and Yamcha were starting to remember just how easily distracted the Capsule Corp Heiress could be. Her appearance might have changed somewhat, but deep down somewhere, she was still the same old Bulma.

"Uh huh," the fighters chorused in more anxious unison. Both knew that this conversation could just about head in any direction now.

"That's perfect! So, can you guys do me a _big_ - big favour then?" The way she smiled with fluttering lashes, and grasped her hands together in front of her left no further doubt in the equation. Bulma Briefs, had most definitely returned.

_[To be continued...]_


End file.
